¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bunta!
by MadnessMask
Summary: ¿Quién diría que con un pequeño regalo basta para hacer feliz a una persona que odia su cumpleaños? OCxMarui.


**ONE-SHOT ; MARUI BUNTA, ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**

_**Marui Bunta ~**_

El maldito despertador sonó.  
Abrí los ojos. Todo estaba oscuro.  
Apagué aquella máquina tan estridente y di media vuelta.  
No quería levantarme.  
¿Por qué? Simple, era el peor día de todo el año ; 20 de abril, mi cumpleaños.  
Ya son dieciséis años completos.  
Sinceramente, prefería estar en mi cama a estar entre una multitud ruidosa, apretada y diciendo las dos palabras que más oiría hoy ; "Feliz Cumpleaños".  
Lamentablemente, mi madre no pensaba lo mismo. Con un solo grito me obligó a prepararme e ir a escuela.  
De repente dejó de gritar, me sonrió y dijo "Feliz cumpleaños, Marui".  
Luego siguió gritando.  
Salí lo más rápido que pude. Quería evitar a toda costa a los demás, que me dirían lo mismo que mi mamá.  
Deseaba pensar en cualquier otra cosa, pero la condenada palabra no dejaba de resonar en mi cabeza una y otra vez.  
Era una verdadera molestia.  
Cuando creía que por lo menos camino a la escuela estaría tranquilo, apareció una de las –escandalosas y molestas en este tipo de días- personas que menos quería ver.  
-¡Marui-sempai! –exclamó Akaya Kirihara, mi kohai, mientras corría hacia mí- ¡Marui-sempai! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!  
-Nhh … gracias, Akaya-dije de mala manera, tratando de esbozar mi _mejor_ sonrisa falsa, que no surtió efecto alguno-  
-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó con cara de ofendido, cosa que yo detestaba- Está más amargado que Rin-san cuando discute con usted  
Me molestó esa comparación. Pero tal vez era cierto no me había visto en un espejo. Debería tener una cara horrible.  
-No me pasa nada –atajé- y no metas a Rin en la conversación ¿sí?  
-Debería estar feliz-continuó Akaya, irritándome más- cumple dieciséis años, cosa que es genial  
Sí claro, él piensa que debería estar feliz. Pero seguro que no le pasó por la cabeza que mi _molesto_ club de fans me estaría acosando _todo-el-día_, incluyendo a la mitad de la escuela que estaría persiguiéndome para sólo decir un simple "feliz cumpleaños".  
Genial ¿no?  
-Hablando de Rin-san –dijo Akaya, volviendo a incluir a mi … ¿amiga?-¿Dónde está?  
-Y yo qué sé –respondí cortante- te dije que no metieras a Rin en la conversación  
-Siempre está contigo-ignoró lo que le dije, como siempre hace-¿Qué pasó? ¿Discutieron?  
-Akaya, para-interrumpí antes de que profundizara el tema- No discutimos, y no sé dónde está. Tal vez se levantó temprano  
-¿Quién se levantó temprano?-una voz a nuestras espaldas nos asustó-Eh, miedicas, que soy Nioh. ¡Ni que fuera un fantasma!  
-Nioh-ambos suspiramos de alivio-No hagas eso ¿sí?  
-Sí, sí como sea –dijo él- Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños, Marui  
Genial. Ya van tres. Al parecer Nioh me conocía lo suficiente como para molestarme con una de las cosas que _más_ me fastidia. Éste rió al ver mi cara de enojo. Intenté resistirme a la tentación de pegarle un buen puñetazo en su cara. Bueno, al menos hasta la práctica de tennis. Lo mismo le pasaría a Akaya.  
-Ya Nioh, no le encuentro la gracia –el peliblanco explotó en carcajadas- Por Kami … ¡Madura!  
-Cómo se nota que no sabes tomar bien una broma –carcajeó Nioh- deberías calmarte, puri  
-Lo que digas –refunfuñé, adelantándome. Ya no quería oírlos más  
Los idiotas se quedaron riendo mientras yo doblaba la última esquina que llevaba al colegio.  
Aunque me preguntaba de verdad dónde estaría Rin. Como dijo Akaya, ella y yo bajábamos juntos –yo vivía a una calle de distancia de la de ella, no piensen mal-. Tal vez se quedó dormida, pero que ella se haya levantado temprano me parecía imposible.  
Entré en el edificio y miré hacia ambos lados. Quería asegurarme que no estuviera _ninguna_ –alocada- fan mía para no armar escándalo. Subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude y entré a mi salón. Por suerte, no había nadie.  
Traté de disfrutar _todos_ los segundos posibles de absoluta tranquilidad. Éste iba a ser un día largo y muy, muy aburrido –por no decir otra cosa-.  
Al rato llegaron los demás, no sin antes acercarse a mí y decir las dos palabras –que no diré, ya que las he repetido demasiado- que más odio.  
Al terminar las –aburridas- clases de la mañana salí disparado al baño para formar un plan de escape.  
El club de fans se conocía _todos_ mis escondites, dónde me la paso, por donde camino, con quién me la paso y muchísimas cosas más –cosas que ni yo sabía-.  
Si iba por el pasillo principal me descubrirían –obviamente. Pasillo principal = Más fanáticas juntas-, así que me olvidé de ese plan. Los otros pasillos estarían libres, pero _ellas_ estarían dispersadas, buscándome.  
Hice una mueca. Odiaba a las fans.  
Si salía corriendo escaleras abajo, tal vez alcanzaría a llegar a las canchas, en donde estaría Sanada.  
¡Genial! ¡Así él las asustaría y me dejarían en paz!  
A veces yo mismo me asusto. Soy _demasiado_ inteligente.  
Abrí lentamente la puerta y me preparé para salir corriendo. Volteé –otra vez- para ver por ambos lados.  
Echar una miradita antes de escapar no estaba mal.  
Abrí la puerta de golpe y aceleré lo más que pude, tratando de no dejar caer mi desayuno por el camino. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a las escaleras, sucedió lo peor  
-¡Kyaaa! –gritó una fan. ¡Rayos!- ¡Es Marui-kun! ¡Marui-kun! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!  
De repente, todos se quedaron en silencio, y sentí cómo la multitud giraba la cabeza hacia mí. Estaba petrificado –por el miedo, tal vez-. Luego, el infernal grito fangirl empezó a rodar por todo el pasillo, en dirección hacia mí. Volví a retomar mi carrera por las escaleras, tratando de no caerme en el camino, mientras una horda de –alocadas, dementes, gritonas, fastidiosas y estúpidas- fanáticas me perseguía para caerme encima.  
Doblé a la derecha tratando de despistarlas, cosa que funcionó con dos o tres –que no hacía mucha diferencia-. Empujaba a cualquiera que se me pusiera enfrente, haciéndolos enfadar –y hasta algunos se unían a la gran masa acosadora, para golpearme-.  
Abrí de un golpe ambas puertas, llegando al extenso patio –el cual sería mi salvación-. Había demasiadas personas, lo cual me hubiera servido para pasar desapercibido, pero lamentablemente mi cabellera se podía distinguir a kilómetros de distancia –y no exageraba-. La multitud empezaba a aumentar –y a chillar- más. Ya no eran sólo chicas, también habían bastantes chicos –que querían golpearme, o simplemente querían felicitarme- en ella.  
¿¡Por qué rayos era tan popular!?  
Maldije a la escandalosa chica que causó el alboroto. Si no hubiera sido por ella ya me habría terminado mi desayuno y ya estuviera jugando tennis.  
Estaba tan ensimismado en mi mente que pasé las canchas de tennis.  
Supuse que todo el equipo –exceptuando a Sanada, que estaría con su cara amargada de siempre- estaría partiéndose de risa.  
Todos la iban a pagar caro. _Muy_, pero _muy_ caro.  
Más tarde, claro.  
Ahora tenía que concentrarme en burlar a la creciente muchedumbre.  
M única salida eran los árboles de cerezo, que al estar floreciendo hacían una alfombra –la cual no era muy buena para correr- de pétalos que hacían resbalar.  
Me tiré –después de haberme caído un par de veces- a un arbusto y recé para que siguieran corriendo y no me vieran.  
Cosa que funcionó.  
-¿Dónde está Marui-kun? –preguntó una de cabello marrón, jadeante- ¡Lo perdí de vista!  
-¡Seguro que se fue a la cafetería! –exclamó otra mientras señalaba el camino hacia ésta- ¡Vamos! ¡No perdamos tiempo!  
Todas –y todos- salieron corriendo –como animales en incendio-, mientras gritaban cosas como "¡Kyaa~! ¡Marui-kun es tan kawaii!" o "¡Marui-kun! ¡No corras!"  
Qué ilusas –e ilusos- son.  
Suspiré de alivio y salí de mi escondite –que me había hecho un par de raspones por las ramas extrañamente filosas-.  
Busqué mi desayuno.  
Palmeé el húmedo suelo pero no lo encontré por ningún lado.  
Genial, aparte de cansado –y sudado- de haber corrido por lo menos un kilómetro, tratando de no desfallecer, y con hambre, no tenía desayuno.  
Mi suerte no podía estar mejor.  
Sentí –y oí- como una persona se acercaba a mí.  
-¿Buscas algo? –preguntó una voz femenina, entre divertida y fría que me resultaba familiar- Eh, Bunta-kun, es contigo, genio.  
-¿Rin?-pregunté reconociendo su voz al instante- ¡Rin! ¡Me asustaste!  
-Lo lamento, así soy yo –me dedicó una de sus perfectas sonrisas que muy pocas veces las mostraba- Veo que tu fan club no se cansa de acosarte.  
Me pasó mi desayuno.  
-Sí-admití en un suspiro. Me sacaban de mis casillas cuando se ponían así- Pero al menos podré comer tranquilo.  
-Eres todo un caso, Bunta-kun-rió ella- por eso eres tan divertido  
-¿Te ríes de mi desgracias?-le seguí el juego- Rin Kiryu, ¡sí que eres mala!  
-Gracias, gracias –hizo una reverencia mientras reía más. Luego se desplomó a mi lado- Sabes que lo digo en broma  
-¿En serio?-ironicé-¡Pensé que lo decías en serio! … no soy tonto, Rin-chan  
Le jalé un mechón de pelo. Ella hizo una mueca.  
-Sí, no eres tonto. ¡Eres un i-dio-ta!  
-Gracias-volví a ironizar. Le saqué la lengua- me encanta cuando me tratas así  
-¡Uy! ¡Perdone, señorito delicado!  
-Y tú eres una amargada  
Me pegó un puñetazo en el hombro –esos que son de juego, pero de verdad duelen. Sobre todo si son los de Rin-.  
Ambos reímos.  
Siempre nos llevábamos así. Discutíamos, nos insultábamos –e incluso nos gritábamos- y terminábamos riendo.  
Nuestra relación era rara.

¡…!  
¡Momento! ¿Dije … _relación_?  
Esa palabra sólo la usan _únicamente_ los …  
Hice una mueca de disgusto.  
Miré a Rin, que tenía la vista fija en algún objeto en la lejanía –o tal vez pensaba algo-.  
Ella tenía unos llamativos –y hermosísimos- ojos azules, en los que uno se podría perder.  
También tenía una piel realmente pálida –así como Blanca nieves, o algo por el estilo-, suave y delicada.  
Su cabello era negro y sedoso, que llegaba hasta la mandíbula inferior de su cara. Le quedaba genial.  
Aunque era de apariencia frágil, ella era realmente fuerte jugando tennis y en muchísimas cosas más –de ahí el dicho "_Las apariencias engañan_"-  
Su rostro tenía rasgos muy finos y delicados.  
Era sencillamente …

¿hermosa?  
Ella parpadeó como si estuviera despertando de un sueño y me miró.  
-Oi, tengo que irme –se levantó y se despidió con un ligero movimiento de manos- ¡Nos vemos después!  
Pensé que me diría feliz cumpleaños o algo por el estilo –como lo hizo el resto-.  
Bueno, seguro que se le olvidó, o estaba muy apurada.  
Una persona menos, mejor por mí.

Aunque … no me hubiera molestado que me lo dijera, después de todo … ella era diferente –en buen sentido-.  
Sí, seguro que ya se habrán dado cuenta.  
¿Soy demasiado obvio, verdad?  
Lo admito … Rin me parecía linda.  
Bueno …  
… en realidad …

¡Me gustaba! ¡Y mucho!  
Nunca tuve el _valor_ para decírselo.  
Tenía miedo a que me rechazara … y no me hablara más.  
O que se distanciara de mí.  
Por eso lo mantuve en secreto.  
Aunque seguro la mayoría ya se dio cuenta.  
Pero no eran tan malos –y chismosos- para decírselo.

_**~ Rin Kiryu**_

Por lo menos ya lo había visto ¿no?  
Eso ya era suficiente para mí.  
Ver su –perfecta- cara bastaba para alegrarme el –desastroso- día.  
Ya lo había dicho.  
Quería muchísimo a Marui-kun.  
Y cuando digo muchísimo, no era sólo de _amigos_.  
Era mucho más fuerte.  
Algo que nunca podría ser correspondido, para mi mala suerte.  
Sacudí mi cabeza.  
Me dije a mí misma que no pensaría más en eso.  
Cosa que no había funcionado, por lo que veo.  
Hoy era su cumpleaños.  
Y no, no se me había olvidado.  
No tenía ningún regalo para él.  
Me había levantado temprano-una cosa muy rara en mí- para _tratar_ de hacerle un pastel.  
Pero como siempre, me salió mal, y lo tuve que tirar a la basura.

Ahora no sabía qué rayos le iba a regalar.  
¿A que no es genial?  
No tenía mucho dinero.  
Tampoco había suficiente tiempo para salir e ir al centro comercial y buscarle algo adecuado.  
Pero sí podía comprarle algo en la pequeña tienda de la esquina, fuera del colegio.  
¡Había que apurarse!  
Aceleré mi ritmo, procurando no resbalarme.  
A los tres minutos llegué a la entrada de la escuela. Doblé a la izquierda y busqué el pequeño quiosco que siempre tenía de todo.  
Por pura suerte estaba abierto a estas horas.  
-¡Eh! ¡Señor! –llamé. Al parecer estaba cerrando- ¡Un momento, por favor!  
-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó el rechoncho hombre encargado de aquél mini local- ¿Por qué tanto apuro?  
-Necesito comprar algo para un amigo –comencé, jadeando un poco-que le encantan los dulces. Hoy es su cumpleaños y no tengo nada que darle  
-Creo que tengo lo que buscas –sonrió y se adentró en la variedad de objetos que ahí habían- ¡Aquí está!

Ya tenía el regalo –colocado delicadamente en una bolsa bien bonita-. No me tenía que preocupar por nada más.  
Bueno, si quitaba las prácticas de tennis –que siempre terminaban más tarde- y las fangirls -que hacían una barrera impenetrable cuando estaban alrededor de su "príncipe"- chillonas.  
Caminaba lentamente tratando de disfrutar el poco tiempo libre que me quedaba antes de volver a sentarme en el rígido pupitre durante tres horas más.  
El día era realmente precioso. El cielo estaba despejado, soplaba una brisa suave y no había tanto escándalo ya.  
No me atrevía a ir a los árboles de cerezo.  
Sabía que ahí estaría Marui.  
Y no quería verlo por el resto del día, al menos hasta la salida.  
Quería evitar que viera el –cutre y sencillo- regalo a toda costa.  
Sonó la estridente campana, obligándome a subir a clases.

Salí lo más rápido que pude apenas el profesor dijo "Ya pueden retirarse"  
Sentí la mirada de él sobre mí.  
No dejaba de mirarme ni un solo minuto.  
Y yo no dejaba de sonrojarme, como era lo habitual.  
Yo lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, pero siempre me encontraba con su mirada ahí. Entonces volteaba y prestaba atención en la clase.  
Así transcurrieron las tres horas.  
Corrí escaleras abajo y verifiqué que nadie me siguiera.  
Seguí avanzando a paso rápido y sin parar.  
Quería evitar que ese _alguien_ me siguiera.  
Llegué al patio central y me senté en el suelo.  
No tenía mucha hambre, pero tenía que comer algo.  
Mi almuerzo consistía en seis piezas de sushi de anguila con ensalada de cangrejo y tempura de camarones -preparado por mí, claro-.  
Me lo zampé de una.

¿Y si a Marui no le gustaba el regalo?  
¿Y si no tenía el valor para dárselo?  
¡Rin!  
Volví a sacudir mi cabeza.  
Estaba siendo _demasiado_ negativa.

¿Lo estaba?  
¿O simplemente estaba viendo lo que pasaría?  
Bueno. No pensaría en un futuro –que tal vez pudiera ocurrir- lejano.  
Estaría en el aquí y ahora.  
Si _es_ que podía.

_**Marui Bunta~**_

Rin se estaba comportando muy extraño.  
Parecía nerviosa por alguna razón.  
Cuando le iba a preguntar qué le pasaba, salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.  
Y no la pude alcanzar.

Traté de no pensar más en eso y concentrarme en el tennis.  
Iba a machacar a Nioh por haberme hecho molestar tanto.  
-¡Eh! ¡Marui! –llamó el idiota ese- ¿Aún sigues cabreado por lo de la mañana?  
No le respondí y tiré la pelota al suelo.  
Uno  
Dos  
¡Tres!  
La pelota se dirigió con gran velocidad hacia el lado opuesto de la cancha. Rebotó una vez y tomó la trayectoria hacia la cara de Nioh.  
Supongo que fue tan rápida que no la vio.  
Del impacto, éste cayó en el suelo, con la nariz sangrando.  
-¿¡Eres bruto o qué, cabrón!? –estaba irritadísimo. Justo como yo lo quería ver- ¿¡Acaso no sabes jugar un partido limpio!?  
-Sí, sí lo sé –respondí sonriendo- Sólo estoy cobrando lo que me hiciste.  
-¡Oh, vamos! –exclamó él con un gesto de impaciencia-¡No seas así, Marui idiota!  
-Lo lamento, así soy yo –reí. Este partido iba a ser divertido

Un rato después, el maldito Nioh estaba tirado en el piso con moretones distribuidos por todo su cuerpo.  
Inhalaba y exhalaba pesadamente, inflando su abdomen más de lo normal.  
Era obvio que estaba cansado.  
Había perdido 6-4.  
Eso le enseñará a no molestarme.  
_Don't __**mess**__ with __me_.  
Akaya reía a carcajadas, Yukimura-buchou sólo sonreía. Yanagi tomaba datos. Y Sanada … pues seguía amargado, como de costumbre  
El resto estaba jugando tennis. Ojalá que todo el mundo lo estuviera viendo.  
-¿¡Feliz!? –preguntó el idiota que había perdido, realmente cabreado- ¡Ya me ganaste, me jodiste y me humillaste! ¿¡Algo más!?  
-No. Con eso es suficiente –agradecí sonriendo, tratando de no explotar de risa- Eso te pasa por molestarme  
-¿Y por qué no le haces eso a Rin? –ouch. Dio en el blanco. No supe que responder- ¿No tienes algo que decir? ¿Acaso no eres un _tensai_, que lo sabe _todo_?  
-Ya, Nioh –trató de parar Yukimura, aparentemente preocupado-, para. No tienes por qué molestarte tanto  
-Sólo quiero que Marui me responda –me miró- eso es todo  
Yukimura me miró con cara de "Te pasaste, y mucho". Jackal y Yanagi hicieron lo mismo.  
-Ella es una chica –respondí tragando saliva. Creo que sí me había pasado- y a las chicas no se les pega  
-Sí claro –masculló el peliblanco dándose la vuelta- todo el mundo tiene la misma excusa  
Maldición.  
Me había pasado.  
Supongo que este día me estaría afectando emocionalmente.  
Y mucho, al parecer.  
-Marui –me llamó Jackal- ¿tan enfadado estás?  
-Algo … me molesta este día –respondí en un bufido. Necesitaba relajarme- y no sabes cuánto  
-Cómo se nota que adoptaste la actitud de Rin –Jackal rio. Yo lo miré confundido, no sabía a qué se refería- Ella siempre está así en su cumpleaños. También cuando discute contigo o cuando pierde un partido. Tú eres exactamente igual  
Ya eran dos personas que me lo decían.  
Bueno, tal vez tenían razón, pasar mucho tiempo con Rin podía influir en mi comportamiento.  
-Supongo que … tienes razón –metí un dulce de cereza a mi boca- … estoy demasiado irritado

-Eso es todo por hoy, chicos –Yukimura tomó su tono de autoridad una vez más- sigan practicando así. Nos veremos mañana  
Todos nos despedimos y nos dirigimos a la salida, en silencio. Nadie quería hablar.  
Miré a la salida y vi la silueta de una chica.  
Una chica que tenía una pequeña bolsa en la mano.  
¿Rin?

_**~ Rin Kiryu**_

Al fin.  
Ya habían terminado las prácticas, no había fangirls por ningún lado, sólo su equipo que al parecer ya sabía mis planes.  
Seiichi me sonrió y le susurró algo a todos, excepto a Marui.  
Todos asintieron y se adelantaron.  
El chico pelirrojo que me gustaba tanto se había quedado ahí, mirándome atónito.  
Mi corazón latía a millón, sin ninguna razón aparente.  
¿Los nervios?  
¿La vergüenza?  
No sabía cuál era la razón. Traté de controlarme externamente, pero mi propio cuerpo me venció.  
Sentí cómo mis mejillas se ponían de un color rojo carmesí.  
Bajé mi cabeza para intentar ocultarlo.  
-Rin -dijo él, acercándose- ¿Qué haces por aquí?  
Sonreía.  
-Y-yo quería … esto … felicitarte por tu cumpleaños –Genial. Ahora también estaba tartamudeando- … así que …  
Me quedé trabada.  
No sabía qué decir.  
Ni qué hacer.  
Me quedé ahí, plantada en el suelo, muerta de los nervios.  
Marui pareció reír silenciosamente.  
Luego, me abrazó, apoyando su barbilla en mi cabeza –sí, yo era una enana comparada con aquél mastodonte-.  
Nos quedamos en silencio durante un buen rato, disfrutando de aquel abrazo.  
-Gracias –susurró- Muchas gracias, Rin  
Bajó su cabeza hasta la mía y me dio un pequeño beso en la frente.  
Me ruboricé aún más.  
Él se dio cuenta y sonrió.  
Sus mejillas habían adquirido un color rosado pálido.  
Sonreí con él.  
Luego tragué en seco.  
Era el momento de la verdad.  
-B-Bunta-dije, intentando sonar lo más natural posible- T-te traje un regalo. ¿Puedes cerrar los ojos?  
Marui vaciló un momento, pero luego asintió y cerró los ojos.  
-E…está bien –dijo cerrando los ojos- … pero no te tardes mucho  
Al parecer quería ver lo que le iba a dar.  
Me crucé de brazos.  
-Sin trampas –ordené, haciendo un puchero- no seas tramposo  
Él soltó una carcajada y volvió a cerrar los ojos.  
-¿Así? –preguntó divertido- ¿Ya no estoy haciendo trampa?  
-No, así está bien  
Sentí mariposas en mi estómago.  
No, eran mucho peores.  
Parecían elefantes alados.  
Era horrible.  
Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me paré de puntillas.

_**Marui Bunta ~**_

Posó sus pequeños y fríos brazos en mi cuello.  
Resistí la tentación de abrir los ojos.  
Luego, sentí algo que jamás esperé.  
Algo que esperé durante dos años y medio.  
Sus labios, suaves y dulces, estaban encima de los míos.  
Ese era el primer beso de Rin.  
Y … también el mío.  
Yo bajé mis brazos a su cintura.  
Estar así era todo un lujo.  
El ritmo del beso fue aumentando cada vez más.  
Ya iban 10 segundos contados.  
Ambos nos quedamos sin aliento y nos separamos, quedando frente a frente.  
Sonreímos.  
Ella se acercó a mí y susurró en mi oído con una voz dulce:  
-¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Marui!  
Volví a sonreír. Era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre.  
La tomé por la barbilla y volví a plantar mis labios en los suyos.  
De verdad me encantaba esa sensación.  
Sentí como ella me deslizaba algo en mi mano libre.  
Me separé lentamente de ella y susurré "Te amo".  
Volví a unirme a sus labios.  
El beso volvió a terminar y ella se despidió con un simple "Hasta mañana".  
Vi mi mano.  
Tenía una bolsa en ella.  
La abrí. Había una tarjeta en la que había algo escrito

" ¡A ver si algún día cambias el color de tu goma de mascar!  
Con cariño, Rin  
PD: ¡Viejo! "

En su reverso había una foto de nosotros dos cuando estábamos en primer año.  
Esa era la primera cita de ambos.  
Abrí la bolsa.  
En ella había una pequeña caja de goma de mascar sabor cereza.  
Reí.  
Rin era muy original.  
_Por eso la amaba tanto_.  
**F I N**


End file.
